Fate's Loopholes and Plotholes
by Sin of the Fallen
Summary: Anyone who's ever played Dragon Age knows just how massive the loopholes and plotholes are. And of course a key player has fallen into one of these pesky holes. So Fate chooses to disgard the rules to get her way. And Fate always gets her way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Naked Escapades Version 2.0

A/N: Now before you complain please note the gaping plot holes in DA timeline, if you do not recruit Anders he's still a Grey Warden. If you do he stays for years then runs off, but one year into DA2 right after Archdemon demise and before Anders is possible to recruit in Origins he's in Kirkwall. These massive and gaping plot holes in the most basic thing will be used to any extent I wish. Do note that I DO NOT OWN DA, DAO, OR DA2 BESIDES MY OWN COPIES BOUGHT AT GAMESTOP! Also at some point I will be giving a complete A/N chapter to detail Halo's abilities ect. along with every non-DA2 character with intel on all choices made. Onwards now!

Halo Surana gave a low moan as she became conscious enough to feel just how much pain she was in. It felt like she had been chewed on by a Pre-Menstrual-Stressing Flemeth in dragon form, tossed about, then thrown to the ground and stomped on. Numerous times to be more accurate. With an unconcealed grimace she fumbled for a health potion to get rid of this horrendous pain. Then she would mercilessly lay down this pain onto her squad who had not healed her!

Haltingly she felt for her belt… and felt no belt. Halo Surana felt fot her armor with the same hand and felt none of her one of a kind high dragon bone plate armor made just for her by Master Wade! Her other hand spastically tightened around a familiar handle she had not known she had gripped in her hand; Spellweaver.

Reassured by at least having her beloved longsword she opened her eyes and forced her aching and pained body to sit up. Swiftly she took in her surroundings with the swiftness of one who was accustomed to being jumped far too often. Case in point; Zevren, Wynne, and pretty much everyone she took in but those two were _magnets_.

As she looked at herself she did not like what she saw at all. For she was as naked as the day she had been born and just as displeased to find this out as the day she had been forced from the original wet and squishy home she had had. This was not good. Cheering herself by knowing she would still have her pack, no one not even the Archdemon would ever dare touch her pack, she reached for it… and found only smooth skin.

Halo started to hyperventilate as she found she had lost easily one hundred and twenty gold and at least thirty gold in various looted things. She who had robbed cooling corpses, braved dragons and demons and darkspawn, robbed anything that she could get her shiny seeking paws on that wasn't securely bolted to the ground.

It was then she started screaming. Not because she was naked in an unknown place - knowing Zevren as well as she did made this a somewhat common occurance – or that she had mysteriously survived the Archdemon whose real name she still could not spell to save her own life, but because she had lost her loot.

This is a Line obviously.

Hawke glowered at the offending corpse. For starters a pickpocket tried to make off with his coin( his COIN!). And now strange and stupid people had dropped off buildings stories high just to try and jump him, Carver, and his new buddy Varric. Morons the lot of them. (Come to think of it, how did they not go SPLAT! ?)

However the dead morons had money and stuff he could sell to get more money; Ergo he welcomed their appearances like his long lost un-Carver-like brother. Of course Carver would then, in this particular fantasy, dramatically go off to sulk somewhere (The Blooming Rose?) and never return. Hawke gave a wistful sigh 'If only…'

Noticing the daydreaming Hawke with a blissful expression on his face, Varric asked "What are you thinking about over there Hawke?" Hawke gave a jerk as Varric's voice dispelled the lovely illusion as fast as a Templar could run from flirting. (Zevren had tried it on a male Templar who was harassing Halo and the estimated time before he had fled like Zevren was a demon was five seconds.) Hawke turned and gave Varric a grin just to torment him with the possibilities. After all not knowing was a fitting punishment for destroying his fantasy of a Carver-free life! Varric have a 'manly' pout in disappointment before going back to heckling Carver.

Soon they hit Lowtown so they could hopefully get some jobs done before they went to a twenty-four seven hour work day. As they were rounding the corner to the Hanged Man they heard a woman's piercing scream.

Hawke shot Varric and Carver a look and they nodded their assent to go and rescue whoever was wailing like a banshee. They took off running and Hawke shouted over the wailing at Varric "Impressive lungs huh, Varric?" Varric gave a huff of laughter "Impressive? More like amazing! Whoever it is has gotten _louder_!" It **was** growing louder in the person's distress, which was impressive since it could have already drowned out the war cry of an ogre already.

Finally they found the banshee's alley and they charged forwards to help the poor person who was slowly killing their eardrums. Only they found a naked she-elf instead of a foul demon with a lethal cry. They stared and she stared back with seemingly no hint of modesty. (When you live in a camp as long as Halo did, everyone eventually saw you naked and vice versa. You got over it quickly if you had any modesty to begin with.) Hawke shook himself back into reality. Carver! Avert your eyes! Varric can she borrow your trench coat?" Varric gave an embarrassed cough and nodded while handing Hawke the coat. Varric felt bad for the pretty she-elf, she had to be mortified.

With a blush to rival his fireball spell Hawke stepped forward and offered her the trench coat. She blinked in surprise, her pretty silver eyes filled with tears, but took the coat and murmured "Thanks."

She put down a sword, drawing their surprised and nervous attention to it, and put on the coat completely buttoned up. Since it _was_ a Dwarven trench coat it went halfway down her thighs. She looked quite adorable.

Hawke was quite surprised just how **calm** she was being. He stepped closer and asked, thinking she might be in shock "Are you alright?" as he took in her features. Soft shoulder length black hair, sharp aristocratic features, silver eyes, a **lightly** tanned complexion, and an intricate black tribal tattoo decorated her right eye.

She gave him a stunning smile "Yes I am fine now. Could you tell me where I am?" Varric answered her question "Lowtown." Her pretty face showed bewilderment "Where is Lowtown?" Carver broke in sullenly "In Kirkwall of course. Where else would we be?" Her eyes narrowed as if she had seen something unspeakable disgusting and she regained her sword in apprehension of a battle with the sullen hothead.

Hawke cut his brother a scathing glare before distracting the elf-without-a-name "Who are you?" Properly distracted she turned to him and said cheerily "Halo Surana at your service!" He noted that Varric give a start and pale, and resolved to ask why later "So why were you screaming as if someone was going to rape you?"

Halo blinked and said as if it was obvious "I woke up naked and found I am missing well over one hundred gold in hard coin and at least thirty in assorted supplies." The trio of men goggled at the enormous sum she had had. Suddenly they, yes even Carver the nitwit, understood the banshee wailing. They would probably do the same thing in her place, just with a lot more property damage involved. "Soo… Can you all get me something to wear? I doubt Mr. Dwarf wants me to get used to his coat." Hawke gave a hasty nod at her skimpy, at very best, attire and Varric shoved him by his hip and hissed "Hawke quit staring at the pretty elf and introduce us!"

His blush returned with a vengeance as Carver's amused snickers reached him "I-I am so sorry about that! My name is Acheron Hawke, but everyone calls me Hawke. This is Varric Tethras." He pointed to himself and Varric respectively, completely forgetting about Carver. "Hey! You didn't introduce me!"

Hawke pretended not to hear him in vengeance for daring to laugh at him. Varric? Do you hear a mouse dying in agony as well?" Varric snickered "Why yes Hawke I do! I **was** wondering what it was!" They were rewarded with the laughter of an insanely amused Halo Surana. (Who would later reveal that they had reminded her of Alistair's and Zevren's memorable partnership to prank Morrigan. Of course the two were drunk at the time and denied it ever happened later when asked.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Interesting Learnings

A/N: Note this nice little fact. This applies to all my stories. When I offer you the chance to influence the story by simply leaving a review I suggest you do so. Otherwise **I** will pick and choose and if you don't like it well too bad suckers. Now for **this** story it's not gonna happen at least for a long while since I've a lot of legwork covered and I am not going to rewrite this for one whiny person. Now on the other hand my other story is currently being written as I go along. So use your chance wisely or not at all. Shazam! Onwards!

Halo grinned as she gave a twirl in her new lavender robes. Hawke had been gracious enough to explain to a clothes hawker what had happened, which had earned him a hefty discount on the robes he had just bought for her. It had been so long since she had become the first Arcane Warrior in millennia that it was strangely surreal to not be wearing any armor but cloth.

Thankfully the hawker had thrown in underclothes for free; otherwise it would not have been very comfortable at all. During the acquisition of her new clothing she had watched the trio's interactions to better understand her would-be-saviors' actions. She had not been gifted the name Silvertongue for _nothing_.

Varric was one of the few people she had meet that used their gilded tongue for amusement and he loved to poke fun at anyone, but Carver most of all since he reacted violently to any and all teasing no matter how innocent. Carver was a sullen, broody, infuriating pest of a being. Amazingly he was more infuriating than Sten had been with his own unique brand of Qunari tactics for avoiding questions. (She had found a book on them by accident in his tent. She had been looking for the Butterfly Sword.)The urge to electrocute the arrogant twit just to see him do the Electric Tango was vicious; rivaling the vengeful joy Morrigan had shown to her Alistair doll. And _**joyously**_ he had each of her former companions' worse traits without any of the stellar ones.

Hawke though was much harder to get a bead on. He was in the same position her beloved companions had put her; the unquestioned leader of a ragtag team of wildly different people. (It didn't matter he had only two underlings. It was inevitable that more would join. Just as inevitable people would **still** try and kill you despite the fact you had killed thousands of darkspawn, humans, elves and dwarves.) Hawke seemed to also be a natural leader that commanded obedience from even his rebellious sibling who was completely caught up in some sort of petty rivalry. Hawke's personality was light and humorous but not so much it was inappropriate. Best of all, she could feel his magic just saturating the air surrounding him.

He was very confident for an apostate. Likely he had been kept out of the Circle's grasping clutches by his parents. For any apostate on the run was never so at ease with the possibilities of a phylactery leading to recapture. Her's had been destroyed on the way to Ostagar since Grey Wardens do _not_ tolerate any semblance of coercion or control over their sisters and brothers. Halo ideally wondered if he could tell if she was a mage since learning the Arcane Warrior specialty drew magic into the body of the mage to enhance their strength, whereas naturally it kind of made a haloing aura around the mage.

She saw Hawke had finished haggling over some potions and was walking over to the corner she resided in with his squad. "Halo! We're going to the Hanged Man tavern. Do you wanna come with us?" She gave a light shrug and a smile "Sure, I have no where else to go. Besides if I don't stick around how will I pay you back?"

She watched amused as the tall mage blushed and began to sputter denials. Varric's eyes sparkled in a way that painfully reminded her of Zevren. She sagged a bit; Halo missed the lively elf she had come to regard as a close friend and as an irresponsible big brother. It tugged fiercely on her heartstrings as the loneliness of the void where _her_ squad should be ate away at her. She felt like she had kicked a defenseless, injured, puppy.

Halo was shocked out of her misery by seeing the huge effigy of a hanged man. She turned and gave Hawke and company an incredulous look while pointing at the strange thing. Varric looked back and forth for a moment before understanding "I can't say it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen Halo, but it functions as a very obvious sign!" She raised a disbelieving eyebrow as a reluctantly fascinated Hawke and Carver watched. "So the owner may have been amazingly wasted at the time, but it's still a great sign!"

Another eyebrow joined it's companion in her hairline "Argh! Just accept it's the Hanged Man's sign you bloody she-elf! I do live here afterall!" Halo just grinned peacefully at the upset dwarf. He now reminded her or Oghren about to become sober. Or of a child about to have a temper tantrum… Either suited.

Hawke rolled his eyes at the bickering duo and opened the door to let out the fetid air. Halo let the air dissipate a little before stepping into the filthy tavern. A thought occurred to her "You know? This reminds me of the Gnawed Noble in Denerim! Just less nobles and cleanliness." The trio of men stared at the strange elf who was already chatting up the bartender .

Carver tried to flirt with one of the serving girls but failed miserably while Hawke and Varric went to go eavesdrop on their new friend. "And King Alistair just ascended to the throne." "Oooh… Alistair's gonna be **so pissed** I missed out on the party. Zevren was going to liven it up and I'd enchant the nobles (Literally or figuratively was beyond anyone's guess) and Sten would recite his poetry, Shale would entertain by chicken stomping, Wynne would keep the nobles from dying, Morrigan would use her Alistair dollie to it's full use, Alistair would kick out the Chantry, Oghren would distribute his stash, and Lelianna would do a dazzling performance with Flood. Damn it! I missed the party of the ages! And I promised I'd buy Alistair a barrel of the finest Orelesian cheese money could buy… And the winged Mabari plushie too! He must be missing his adopted parents so…"

Hawke shot Varric a disbelieving look only to find one being aimed at him. "You know Hawke… the pretty elf isn't your average pretty elf right? Things are going to get interesting aren't they?" Hawke snorted and gave a sardonic grin "Like they weren't interesting enough already?" Varric paused in whatever retort he had crafted. "True."

P.S. If you haven't figured it out yet, I really don't like Carver or Bethany but Carver takes the whole damn cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: When Elves Attack

A/N: I do not like Carver. So, he will be bashed and smashed. But it will be _hilarious_. Do also note that if I mention Surana Events that characters mention I might start a one-shot for each one. Still thinking on it. Also Amanda (): It's possible I might work in some romance. It'll either be Hawke or Fenris. I'm still debating which. Onwards!

After dragging away the gossiping elf, Hawke collected the sexually frustrated Carver and forced them to sit at the table in Varric's room. The low, squat furniture was uncomfortable for the tall humans but Halo simply curled her legs around the chair in a feline manner. Halo's smugness radiated towards Carver, which prompted smiling grins from everyone as they took in the comparison of the elegant elf and the human who was trying without success to compact himself to fit.

Hawke gave a 'eh-hem' to get their attention before saying "Halo, you're now caught up on our Deep Roads venture?" She gave a happy nod "Oh how I love the Deep Roads! So much loot for the taking!" Varric, who understood best how dangerous the Deep Roads were due to cautionary Dwarven tales, gave her a deadpan stare. Hawke studiously ignored the obviously insane elf, already getting used to her "Good. Now that you're caught up we need some ideas. Since we've run into a couple of snags we gotta work double time to get everything done." He crossed his arms to make himself look more commanding so hopefully Carver wouldn't interrupt him "First thing's first. In order to join up we need at least fifty gold, Warden Maps, and I need to run an errand on Sudermount before we depart to anywhere."

Halo perked up at the mention of Wardens "There's a Warden in the area below Lowtown!" They all shot her a look "What? Didn't I mention I'm a Warden too?" Hawke and Varric shot her amused and incredulous looks while Carver glowered "No you didn't Halo." Hawke drawled. Halo gave him a sheepish look which strangely made his heart pick up a sharp staccato rhythm. "Oops. Sorry! I don't have any maps though." Varric shook his head "Don't worry about it. Let's go after the Warden first since we know where he is and he's really close. Must be holed up in Darktown." Carver broke in "Brother do we have to bring along the elf? She couldn't kick a bunny in a fight; she'd just drag us down."

The air around Halo Surana suddenly seemed to be hovering at around zero degrees Kelvin at the insult. Varric and Hawke sensibly scurried away from Carver and his impending doom. "That is it! I haven't known you for a day and you dare to judge me you sanctimonious, bigoted, sexist, prick? I'll show you what happens when you push a

Arcane Warior!" With a vicious snarl she launched herself across the table at the boy like a springing Mabari at a stupid Darkspawn. Her momentum forced them to go tumbling down the stairs into the main room of the Hanged Man.

Now Carver had absolutely no idea what an Arcane Warrior was or their terrifying special ability. Usually in a fight of brute strength the man who was 6'3 to her 5'3 and one hundred and ninety pounds to her one hundred and twenty would win with ease. However her special ability of having her magical might added to her physical prowess meant Carver was royally screwed and was in for a serious smack down. If we were to calculate their abilities she would have around twenty strength and sixty magical might to Carver's eighteen strength… There was a very good reason why the Arcane Warriors and Spirit Warriors were killed first in battle before Arlathan fell. Back to the smackdown.

Carver was surprised when the much smaller woman launched herself at him, but quickly shrugged it off with confidence in himself. Smugly assured that he would be able to show the bossy elf who was too pretty for her own good, just who was really in charge. Until her uppercut nearly broke his jaw in half and sent him flying across the room. Enraged Halo stalked after Carver, oblivious to the gleeful duo who were taking bets on the fight from the patrons. Carver snapped back to his feet and began to circle the stationary woman. Deciding to strike back first, Carver charged like an enraged Ogre. Halo quirked an eyebrow at the familiar tactic, usually from the Darkspawn, but did not move a muscle.

Furiously bets changed hands as Halo made no move to get out of the charge. Just as he was about to make contact, Halo casually grabbed his left shoulder with her left hand as easily as someone would catch a softly thrown ball of yarn. Taking advantage of his stunned surprise, Halo viciously slammed her head into his lowered face, causing Carver to fall backwards clutching his face. Feeling intense déjà vu at her action, she shook it off and pinned the still stunned Carver.

Hawke gave a cheer and shouted "And Surana wins!" And since only Hawke and Varric had bet on Halo while the crowd of about forty bet on Carver, the windfall was enormous. Enormous as in twenty-five gold enormous.

Hawke was so moved that he rushed over and gave Halo a hug. She squeaked and flushed a tiny bit at how close the handsome not-brotherly male was. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Varric grinned at the flushed elf. This was_ so_ going into one of his stories. Embellished with creative license of course! Finally Hawke noticed he was holding a pretty woman very closely to himself. Again his face lit itself on fire as he quickly released Halo, causing Varric to muffle his guffaws from the two who could become very good friends to him. And very good 'friends' to each other of course.

Varric's attention was seized when Hawke said a little too loudly "All right! Let's head to Darktown!" before walking- cough, sprinting, cough- to the door. "Wait for me Hawke!" "Me too! I wanna see another Warden who _isn't_ dead!" Carver moaned from his spot on the icky and probably sticky floor. "Are we going to leave him?" Varric asked with curiosity.

"I vote so!" Halo said with venom. Hawke paused and shrugged "He knows where we're going. He'll catch up."

Carver moaned again, as if in protest, while he was left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Feather Fetisher

A/N: For all who actually took time to review this I humbly thank you. While alerting and favoriting is very sweet a author likes to hear from her readers. Now on the poll for the pairings is Hawke: 2 & Fenris: 1. Don't forget to say if you'd like to hear more about Surana Incidents like the one Anders will bring up! Onwards!

It did not take too long for the trio to reach Darktown. Halo wrinkled her nose at the rank smell, but took the lead since she was the Warden Detector tm. (Patent pending) Following the trail of the shared taint, however the other's was much lesser since _they_ hadn't slain the **Archdemon**, was easy until a horde of robbers from the Carta showed up. "I thought the Carta were only in Orzamar?" Halo questioned herself before shrugging. Grinning insanely she motioned for her companions to wait a moment. Quickly she began the spell.

Five seconds later a massive earthquake erupted beneath the would-be-robber's feet leaving them helpless to being picked off one by one by Varric and Hawke. "MUHAHAHAHA! I do love doing that…" Hawke gave her a speculative look and Varric muttered "Story…embellishment…hit!" While they were absorbed in whatever they were doing, Halo had no idea since she didn't practice blood magic, and she quickly raided the bodies of all valuables.

Hawke and Varric snapped out of their thoughts as Halo began to move off without them. A few minutes later they arrived by a door that had a lantern hanging over it. "Okay. Whoever it is, is in here. Since Hawke is the one asking for a favor, he gets to go in first." He snorted at her convoluted logic but complied and went in first.

He saw a spirit healer at work, whom apparently had a extreme feather fetish judging by his clothing. Once he completed his work, the feather fetisher finally noticed them and began to glow cyan blue. Hawke could tell he had a speech filled with intimidation and threats all worked out, however with unmatched timing Halo said "Is that you Kitty?"

Fascinated they watched as the glowing feather fetisher gave a full body twitch "Only one person in existence has ever called me that horrible nickname Halo Surana."

Halo stepped out from behind Hawke "So when did you join up Kitty?" The glow stopped and he turned friendly "So Halo why do you sound like a opera singer through my taint and how are you not dead?" Fetisher asked and Halo cheerfully replied "I've no clue! But isn't it great Kitty? I'm still alive and so are you! Oh yeah! When did you become a Warden? Last time I saw you was when you couldn't stop laughing when Wiggums, the Tower mouser, got possessed by a Rage demon and owned Templar ass."

Hawke smiled at the image her words invoked. The thought of a kitten trouncing Templars was hilarious. "Well… I escaped again, got caught and the Gray Warden Commander of Amaranthine recruited me." "And the glowing Kitty?" Halo demanded. "Umm…tell you later. Now what did you need me for?" Hawke stepped forward before the banter could resume "Feather fetisher we're making an expedition to the Deep Roads. However we're in need of any Warden Maps you can spare since our original passageway is now unfeasible."

Everyone stared at the man incredulously, and Anders' jaw had dropped. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Feather fetisher was twitching again, looking like he was having either a fit or a seizure "You called me _**feather fetisher**_. My _name_ is _**Anders**_." Anders said in a wrathful voice crying out for vengeance. Really he looked quite scary as his eyes started to glow, but the effect was again ruined by Halo "Hahahahahaha! Oh dear Maker! Anders that's what you get for wearing that coat!" The feathery mage blushed and pouted. Halo always ruined his carefully thought out plans. Even while stuck in the Tower her meddling had lead to 'The Night of the Books' incident.

"I suppose I could give you the maps if you do me a favor. A favor for a favor." Hawke cut the feather mage a wary look "And what is this favor?" Anders gave him the bare bones of the rescue mission before Halo asked what she deemed pertinent "So Anders… Is he a friend or a friend of your man-whoring ways?"

Hawke suddenly had a coughing fit while Varric grinned at the stunned mage. The elf had an innocent look on her face as if she had not realized just what she had said. No one bought it for a New York second. (AKA the shortest amount of time in the universe) "Halo Surana what have I told you about asking after my sexual life?" The mage asked with evident restraint. Halo's apparent innocence was cranked up several notches, making it look as if she was wreathed in a shiny glow of innocence. "But you've always volunteered details so enthusiastically for my series!" All males in the room felt a chill go down their spines.

"Not anymore Halo." She looked as if he had walked right up to her and announced he had tortured her puppy then chocked it to death. "Awww… Darn. I'll just have to find some other sex crazed fiend for 'Tower's Bower'" Anders heaved a sigh of relief.

Hawke ran interference again. "Well we have to run an errand to Sundermount, but we'll be back in time for the mission Anders." And grabbed Halo's hand to pull her away, unknowingly causing Halo to blush light and her heart to pick up it's pace. Anders goggled at the sight 'I've never seen Halo act as if she's female before! If I get that Hawke man on my side I'll finally have protection from the demon!' Justice intervened 'This is ridiculous. How can she be a demon when she is obviously an elf?' Anders whimpered and gave a mental whimper 'Look at my memories pertaining to "The Night of The Books"'

Anders soon heard mental wailing coming from the previously stoic spirit 'Anders you are right! That is no mortal! Only the highest and most depraved of demons could even dream of creating such a thing!' Anders snorted, oblivious to the staring patrons 'That's one of her milder incidents.' He could feel the deadpan stare of the spirit, though he wondered just a little how it was possible since Justice had no body and he was one with him. Anders spoke aloud "Defiantly got to think about that later." A hesitant woman approached him "Serrah Warden? Can you help my friend?" "Oh? Yes of course!" He snapped back to reality and scurried over to his lowing patient. He really needed to find a better place to hide his clinic if Surana's operatic taint could find him so easily. He did not need any more memories to be labeled as 'Surana-induced-horror'!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Protective Otters Can Be Vicious

A/N: Thanks for reviewing all! The poll on romance is still tied Hawke:4 & Fenris:4! Don't forget you'll wanna decide if you want to hear more such incidents as 'The Night of the Books'!

After returning to the Hanged Man to collect Carver from the floor and picking up Aveline the four man squad and tagalong made their way to Sudermount. "Hey Aveline?" The guardswoman flinched, having been given a quick summery of the events she had missed by Varric. "Yes Surana?" "Are you Orelesian?" Aveline scowled "Just because I'm named after Ser Aveline does not mean I hail from Orelay!" Halo paused in her climbing "Huh? Where'd you get that harebrained idea? I was just curious since the only other person I've meet with that hair is an Orelesian bard named Leliana." Aveline blinked in surprise "Oh. I'm not sure."

They continued in silence till they hit the Dalish camp only to be meet by arrow wielding, trigger happy Dalish hunters. "This is why I miss writing letters to Mahariel. I could have just sent him a letter and this wouldn't be happening…" No one asked, since this was _Surana,_ but had they then they would have been told she was penpals with a host of people. (This would be every Origins playable character. Except Amell since they both lived in the Tower.) Halo let Hawke talk down the nervy Dalish while she gripped Spellweaver's handle which was being awkwardly carried by her belt since she had no sword harness yet. She wished she also had a dagger.

Soon they were allowed to pass and they were greated by the Clan's keeper. Once Marethari explained the mission, Halo felt the need to ask a question. "Keeper Marethari? Are you similar to Keeper Zathrian?" Her fingers sought the hilt of her faithful sword, for if Marethari was like Zathrian she'd kill her before she could stab her companions in the back and damn the consequences.

Marethari blinked in surprise and focused on the elf she had ignored in favor of Hawke. She could feel the tightly controlled and volatile magic that screamed she was a powerful mage and saw her sword. The white-knuckled grasp said this was very important to her. Marethari had heard of Zathrian's fall and how the Warden had not chosen a side and instead forced Zathrian to end the curse of lycanthropy. How the dalen before her knew of this story she was not sure and apparently neither did her companions from the puzzled looks on their faces.

"No dalen. Zathrian and I share no similarities besides our positions." The grip relaxed "Good. I was afraid I'd have to take action once more." The Clan as one focused in on the strange elf. One did not make threats on a Keeper whether one was a Dalish elf or a City elf. So what made her different?

Nervously Hawke broke the silence "So Keeper do you have anything else we need to know?" Marethari turned back to Hawke "Yes. You will be taking my First back with you." Hawke gave a shrug. "The more the merrier I suppose." The squad and tagalong quickly scampered out of there so they could question Halo. Varric got in the first question "The hell was that Halo?" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her back foot "Marethari isn't the first Keeper I've meet. The first turned out to be the creator of the Werewolf curse." The Fereldens gasped and Varric's eyes glimmered "He sent me and my friends to our deaths and proceeded to betray us when I demanded he reverse his curse. We nearly had to kill the selfish bigot to get him to repent. We must've had to kill about thirty werewolves before the day was out. Needless to say I was worried we might have been facing a female version of Zathrian. So I decided to be proactive about it." The squad gave each other looks, except Carver who was too busy scowling at a butterfly, and shrugged. Hawke acting as spokesperson said "Okay. Next time tell us before you act after we're out of hearing range." She blushed and nodded.

"Alright then. Now that we've gotten that cleared up, let's go find our guide!" Hawke said cheerfully. They did not have to go ten feet before they found a green covered, barefoot elf. Halo paid just enough attention to learn her name was Merrill before being distracted by the look on Carver's face. It deeply reminded her of Flood, her Mabari, gazing at the ball of yarn waiting for Sten to give in and throw the sticky thing. Quickly she waved over Aveline and Varric while Hawke was being a good leader figure. "Psst! Look at Carver's face while he looks at Merrill!" The dwarf and guardswoman took a good long look and began to snicker (Varric) and chuckle (Aveline) quietly. Varric managed to say through his snickering "You can practically hear the corny music going through his head right now!"

Unfortunately they came to a clearing filled with reanimated corpses and an Arcane Horror. Halo did not do much except lob a fireball or two so they gang was not mobbed too badly or froze the Horror so someone could down a health potion in time. Halo let them gather experience since she _really_ did not need it.

Occasionally though she would have to duck a Stone Fist or two when Merrill had a misfire. Halo watched with malicious glee when Carver had been hit. Of course from her vantage point she warned everyone but Carver. Never let it be said that Halo Surana's easy going and relaxed personality got in the way of her holding a grudge or getting vengeance. Halo knew deep in her heart that vengeance would be hers. Over and over again till she got bored of it. And when he begged she would show mercy. Till then Carver would suffer.

Eventually Hawke and Company plus two battled through the endless spiders and skeletons to reach an alter with a blue flame. Hawke took out an ugly locket that Halo snatched from his grasp absentmindedly. "What's this? What an ugly and gaudy piece of junk. Reminds me of what Morrigan used to wear. Let's see if it's as durable as her jewelry." While they were still frozen in Surana-induced-shock she picked up a sizeable rock and smashed the locket with the rock.

Looking like a human imitating an otter with all her heart, she continued to bash the locket. Finally Aveline snapped out of it long enough to say "Halo. Please give Merrill the Blood Mage the locket so we get off this monster infested mountain." Unfazed by blood magic, after all Jowan-the-harmless-twit had possessed it and she could have killed him with a weak Arcane Bolt, she asked in a spacey manner "If your people are against Blood Magic Merrill why the hell does it need Blood Magic to deactivate the barrier?"

The shocked puppy-in-an-elf's-skin said "I…don't know? I've never really thought about it like that!" Merrill looked suddenly gleeful at proof her Clan was being extremely hypocritical. Hawke sighed as Surana-induced-shock wore off finally and resolved to question Anders later on all Halo Surana related information and ways to fight the Surana-induced-shock. "Halo? Please stop trying to channel your inner otter."

Halo gave a pout but quickly handed over the dented locket. Quickly he handed it to Merrill, who chose to do a speedier version of the rights of the dead in her joy. Soon a glowing, spinning dragon appeared and vanished leaving behind Flemeth. Everyone was wide eyed, but Halo looked like she was trying her hardest to imitate a bug. "Flemeth! When did you get a makeover? Where can I get one? How did you survive? Wait! You're not going to hurt my little-sister-figure Morrigan!"

And proceeded to freeze Flemeth, who was extremely surprised to see the one who had killed her _**here.**_

The elf she had healed had come back at Morrigan's beckoning and announced that she was sorry to have to kill such a wise and funny person but she would protect her little-sister-figure even if she must kill one of the most hilarious individuals she had met yet. Frozen she heard Hawke sigh sadly "Now there's not even a snowflake's chance in hell she'll teach me how to be a dragon. Halo we had just discussed this not an hour ago." "But she wants to kill Morrigan so she can take over her body and continue living forever!" Hawke pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that while she meant the best, he owed the Witch. "Halo… Please? I owe Flemeth." She grumbled and sent a Cone of Fire Flemeth's way to melt her.

She smirked at the unhappy elf "Your zealous loyalty will get you killed one day Warden." The Warden shrugged and pointed to her tattoo "Scindo divum asunder pro vos decline ex illud vos tutela pro." Flemeth knew well the motto scribed into the tattoo. "We all die. Why not put some use into your death?" Flemeth simply smirked and gave her advice to Hawke's companions before addressing him "You do have strange tastes Hawke." The mage's face turned so red you could see the steam rising off his face. "The world is teetering on the brink of change. When the time comes do not hesitate to leap." Both Halo and Hawke said sardonically "That's easy for someone who can turn into a dragon to say." They blinked, looked at each other, and raised an eyebrow.

Flemeth finished her speech with her laughter threatening to undermine her speech, but she stood fast. After she had delivered her message she took off and thought to herself 'For someone who did their level best to murder me I really like that Surana. So random and impulsive. Really living through the defeat of the Archdemon without the ritual I had given Morrigan… Halo seems determined to change the destined paths of those who surround her and her's as well. I have a feeling she'll succeed too…after all she nearly destroyed my vessel before Hawke and the Orlesian looking guard distracted her. Mouse was quite right about her. A powerful and trusting mage…A dangerous combination that one. I think I should stay out of Kirkwall since Surana will now inhabit it.'

A/N: Halo's motto is scribed into her tattoo and it is "Rend the sky asunder before you turn away from those you care for."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Shopping With Templars

A/N: This was supposed to have gone up yesterday but I had to spend three hours cleaning house. So anyways the polls are in Hawke:5 & Fenris: 6! I'm rooting for Hawke 'cause I planned it that way and really I have no idea how I'd go about the Fenris romance route! So remember vote and hopefully if Fenris wins I'll have figured out something…

Hawke: Fenris…. Maelstrom!

Fenris: ! (runs for elven life)

Sin: Ehehehehe… Onwards!

After Flemeth flew off for parts unknown, everyone made their way back down the mountain. Luckily it looked as if they had exterminated all the creatures in the area. Very quickly they found themselves back in the camp.

Marethari tried to make Merrill to see the error of her ways, but after Merrill had replied she would have to go she asked the Keeper nonchalantly, as if it meant nothing to her but her body language belied her face "Keeper if my Blood Magic is so terrible, why does lowering the barrier on the Ancient's grayeyard _require_ Blood Magic to deactivate it?" Marethari shifted uneasily, for she had no answer to that little comeback, and the rest of the clan shifted with her. Really it was almost ridiculous, and freaky cannot forget the freaky, how attuned they were to their Keeper. As soon as Merrill saw Marethari had no answer for her she began to walk off in the direction of Kirkwall leaving everyone to catch up. They arrived with no troubles, and headed to the Gallows after Halo suggested they get non-rusting armor and weapons as soon as possible since they were likely to find a Templar or two in the Chantry tonight on Anders' retrieval mission. Though the other mages were uneasy and their companions worried about the Templars a consensus was reached that weaponry and armor were badly needed. Hawke had sobbed happily when Halo mentioned she was a Master Herbalist, so since Hawke had control of the needed resources and everything else she needed the usual fifty silver per health potion would be able to go to other things. Like shiny, new weapons.

So they all tramped merrily through Kirkwall till they reached the Docks, witty banter and terrible reposes of the verbal kind the entire time, in order to board the required ship to reach the isolated place. No one wanted to miss a chance to get some better weapons so no one left to go home, and so with a bit of trouble at the party's size, they got on the ship for the ten minute crossing. At first they had all stood or sat around, but Varric produced a pack of cards before running for the railing. Ignoring the miserable sounds of the seasick dwarf, the non-seasick started a game of Wicked Grace to pass the time. Halo refused to play, remembering how easily Isabela had cheated her without Zevren's help, but she did secure the cushy position of being the neutral bet keeper. Avaline won, since she scared everyone else silly at the ferocious look on her freckled face. She won assorted liquor from Hawke and Carver, and a nefariously vibrant pair of socks from Merrill which seemed to be mocking her. Though the socks were dubious at best, she radiated a smothering aura of pride which any Pride Demon would covet.

Soon after Aveline had sequestered her goodies somewhere, they landed at the Gallows. Varric was the first off to no one's surprise and when he reached the solid stone of the Gallows, Varric hugged a wall that thankfully did not rock and heave. As soon as Hawke and Aveline were able to pry off Varric, they walked in with no trouble. Halo pointed out to Hawke the Templar from Fereldan she knew, when they bought Aveline a new sword and shield combo from the Weapons Shop and Carver a new non-rusty not piece of crap masquerading as a broadsword. Carver looked like he wanted to hug both his weapon and brother but refrained, instead gazing at his sword like he was seeing the great Andraste. Who knows, maybe he _did_ see Andraste.

Varric had worried Hawke and Halo for a moment since while they understood he loved Bianca and would not be parted from her; he refused any piece of armor that was not an accessory. When they conferred amongst themselves as one leader to another, Halo and Hawke both came to the conclusion it was **his** life and if he wanted to live dangerously it was up to Varric. Though Halo had thought to herself, safe in the confines of her mind, that _her_ rouges had a much better sense of self preservation and did not display suicidal impulses.

Carver had eventually torn himself from the shininess of his sword to go hunt down the blood mage puppy in order to show off; he was greatly disappointed to see his brother and Halo engaging in a vociferous conversation about the comparison of a mana augmented staff to the cheaper non-augmented version for sale. Disgusted with his big brother and the Pride Demon (Or perhaps Desire Demon his mind whispered) masquerading as an elven mage name Halo Surana. While Carver was working on a internal dilemma, Halo was trying to convince the two skinflints alongside her to get the more expensive staffs with the augmenting.

Avelin and Varric wandered over, after adjusting all their new baubles to their satisfaction, in order to keep an eye on their raucous companions and the seemingly oblivious Templars who were drifting around like bits of flotsam caught in the surf. You would think they would have at least busy work, idle hands and the Devil and all that, but apparently Meredith (Who Halo finally learned the lady's name was) did not like foisting off the paperwork off onto her slaves. Whom went by the name of Templars.

Halo later revealed she was so deeply surprised, because the Fereldan Tower could not be more different. Both Irving and Greagoir thoroughly abused their power over their peons by foisting all the paperwork that came with a high up job onto their underlings. Halo had simultaneously gained the devilish duo's respect, fear, and affection when she threatened to write a letter to the Grand Cleric in Denerim that they both needed a replacement as soon as was mortally possible since senility had set in early and that they were **both** getting drunk off the Templars' lyrium. That and they were doing very naughty things, things the Chantry most assuredly did _**not**_ approve of in Mage/Templar interactions. The two had never tried again, but had told her later on that she reminded them of themselves at their worst when she was at her best.

For some reason this did not shock any of them, except Merrill due to less exposure to the unique side effects of Surana-induced-shock, so they were able to appreciate the anecdote from Halo's past. Instead of being like Merrill, frozen as her brain glitched and made ominous noises as it tried to process the data. While they were too busy trying to breathe when they could not stop laughing so hard, Halo paid for the staffs. It lead to some protests from Hawke, once he recovered, as he cried out "My coin!"

As Hawke was mourning the loss of around fifteen gold on the equipment, Halo snuck over to Varric and asked for a piece of parchment and something to write with. Quickly she scribbled something on it with an insane grin on her pretty aristocratic face, and handed the note to Varric "Hey Varric? See that Templar over there? Could you give him this to him for me?" Curious despite the fact some part of his soul, his 'Stone Sense' as Bartrand would put it, was screaming a resounding denial Varric agreed. "Oh don't mention who gave it to you okay?" "Sure thing Halo."

Anxious to see what chaos the petite elf's note would assuredly cause, he jogged over to the solitary Templar. "Got a message for ya." The Templar looked confused and asked "Who sent this?" Varric shrugged and lied so smoothly butter could not melt in his mouth "No clue. All you tall people look the same." The so far unnamed Templar gave him a suspicious look as if the note would suddenly unleash all the demons of the Fade on him, before reading the note.

The Templar turned as white as a noblewoman's handkerchief as he read the note, before dropping it and sprinting towards the Knight Commander's and First Enchanter's office as if he ran fast enough he would be granted salvation from the invisible hell Mabari nipping at his armor clad heels. Varric watched him go with a deadpan look before bending down and picking up the innocent looking note. It read "Dear Cullen, I bring a warning. We live in interesting times. Those who brought forth the Day of the Quills and the Night of the Books will join forces soon. From one survivor of those horrific events to another."

Varric idly wondered to himself what the events mentioned were. Anders had known Halo from before so maybe he had some information he would be willing to part with…

Varric slowly made his way back to a giggling Halo. "Halo… Just what about those events terrified the Templar so?" She giggled some more before saying "You might want a pint or two. I know every one of my friends had wished they had. Oghren didn't count though, he's always drunker than an alcoholic skunk. Never met a Dwarf who could drink him under the table with that 'special brew' of his."

Hawke who had wandered over gave a little laugh at her description of Oghren whom he assumed was a dwarf. "Halo do you have a place to stay?" She shook her head negatively. It spurred Hawke into embarrassed action "Well…you could stay with my family and I, till you place? I mean Mother has a separate room and she always says it's too lonely without another girl… I'm rambling am I not? I'll just take my foot out of my mouth now, thanks."

Halo giggled and blushed cutely and gathered the flustered male into her arms "Thank you Hawke! Oh! How I love you right now Acheron Hawke!" That was too much for his flustered bird brain, and it jumped ship. Leaving Halo with an armful of fainting Hawke. "Oh…Varric?" "…Yes?" "I think I broke poor Acheron." Varric's face broke out into a wide grin. "Nah. He'll be fine Halo." Varric's grin turned into a leer as Hawke's much greater height forced Halo into letting him slump. Which meant his face was being forced into the elf's breasts.

Everyone started laughing, except Merrill who was **still** in Surana-induced-shock, as their imagination promptly supplied them with images of how Hawke would react to his extremely compromising position.  
Poor, poor, crushing on an oblivious elf Hawk


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Letters, Letters, Letters

A/N: This is a totally spontaneous chapter. It was not planned to exist at all. But then this idea just barreled into me and pinned my brain screaming "WRITE ME DAMN YOU!". I was afraid to say no. On another note the polls are even again~ Hawke:6 & Fenris:6

ONWARDS!

Halo held the quill she had nabbed from Varric close to her heart. She had letters to write and no one, not even Andraste herself could wrest her away from her corner without writing out the letters to all her friends. After all she had forced Duncan to visit each and every one of her friends after they left the Circle since all of them had not replied to any of her increasingly frantic letters. Somehow some way _each and every one_ of her penpals, a thing the Circle had kicked itself over time and again, had gotten into a perilous situation. Halo was not quite sure how they all managed to be neck deep in trouble for the first time she was coming to visit them, but they did arrange it all quite spectacularly.

~Rewind the Clock~

But let us rewind for a moment for a little backstory. A few years before Halo was rudely pulled from her bed one night to undertake the pitiful thing they called a Joining, Greagoir and Irving had been going a little spare since with Anders being locked up for longer and longer periods, Halo had more free time. And no one to concentrate that free time on. They really missed the days when Anders had been around to be the sacrificial mage to Halo's never ending energy. So the demonic duo were trying to find a way to create some sort of outlet for the hellion. "We could solve the problem and just brand her." Irving scowled at the sleepy looking Greagoir. Sure the clean up of the Night of the Books, as it was being called, was a little trying but it was no reason to brand the girl! "No! Bad, bad idea! With her luck she'd be immune and would corrupt the process and start a rebellion! We just need to have her focus on something else… Remember the penpal idea that was introduced about twenty years ago? The one that was trying to get people from all walks of life and races to intercommunicate with one another?" Greagoir thought hard and was rewarded with a vague memory "Wasn't it shot down by the Grand Cleric for being too radical? Something about inspiring the mages?" A fanatical, zealous look entered Irving's eyes. Halo would see the people as _her friends_ and would **focus on them**! It was perfect! Quickly he told Greagoir his idea and was rewarded with a spark of hope in his best friend's eyes. Quickly they sent out letters to the Dwarves, the Dalish and City Elves, and a Human Noble family.

Surprisingly all of them wished to give it a chance at least, hoping that this could somehow help their children one day. (Or in Faren's case he wished for his own connections.) It was quite rocky at first since everyone had a bone to pick with at least another, but they were united in the fact that the somewhat insane elven mage was good at coercion. Duras Aeducan had superiority issues with Faren Brosca, and vice versa with Faren's disgust of the high ranked caste member. Theron Mahariel had issues with the City dweller, with Darius Tabris also held distain for the racial attitude Theron held for anyone non-Dalish. Elissa Cousland was the disgruntled younger sister to Fergus Cousland, and whose future held only a political marriage at best. Noein Amell had been forced by Halo to emerge from the deeps of the lesser known reaches of the library to communicate with all the others.

It took them all years to work out the various kinks in this complex communication where at least six letters were sent out by one person at a time. The racial differences and social outlooks took just as long, Duras and Faren took the longest, but eventually they came together as best as people who had never seen the others face to face could. (Except Noein and Halo since they both lived in the same Tower, and Duras and Faren who both lived in Orzamar.)

It had shocked Halo a bit when she had mentioned her mottos and creeds had been etched into her tattoo her friends demanded a translation. There were several, in various languages, scribed delicately in minute lettering in the tattoo but they all liked the most pronounced one. 'Scindo divum asunder pro vos decline ex illud vos tutela pro.' The fact all of her friends had agreed on something had almost stunned Halo, but this _was_ Halo so it could not really take effect. Since Noein and Halo were the only mages they provided tips in herbalism, poisons, magic, and tactics for facing a mage. No one in their little letter legion had ever been forced to fight against a mage hell-bent on killing you before you killed them, so the rouges and warriors ate it up as the tactical gold it was. Faren, Theron, and Darius were the rouges of their merry penpals so they exchanged skills and tricks of their trade amongst their fellow rouges foremost, but everyone else learned something as well. Almost embarrassingly the only representatives of the warrior division were Duras and Elissa, and Elissa specialized in shields and Duras used a broadsword or axe. The group had a laugh over that.

When they exhausted the topic of warfare for the moment they turned to the political battlefront. Duras and Elissa were their fathers' favorites and were second children, so political knowledge they needed was lacking in comparison to Noein's and Halo's. Everyone had taken a 'Politics Crashcourse' in their letters with Halo and Noein and had been brutally shocked by just how really divided the Chantry and Magi were. They used the infighting of the two factions of the Chantry that were supposedly unified in one purpose to educate the others of the dirty underworld of high politics. It was Elissa, Darius, and Theron who had the most trouble simply since they could not believe the games many courtiers and mages played were for fun when it was a struggle for power whose backlash echoed in the land. However they had swallowed their objections and absorbed the knowledge reluctantly, knowing it could be crucial for survival.

So it progressed like this, a sharing of knowledge from all the walks of life, till a week before Halo's joining. The letters stopped coming from everyone, and none of Halo's frantic letters got as much as a scrap of a reply back. While she had been distracted by being recruited for a bit she quickly coerced Duncan into going to Highever, using the reason "They're like me, the Gray Wardens will be getting down on their knees and begging them to Join when I introduce them to you." Duncan, intrigued, had gone along with her to the seat of Cousland power in search of her penpal. It had amused the dark skinned man that the mage could hold such loyalty to someone whose face she had never seen. When they reached the estate they found the family massacred by Arl Howe's soliders, and a distraught Elissa.

Even though Elissa had never seen Halo, as soon as she saw the tattoo she leapt up and grabbed the oddball mage into a constricting hug. Halo let Duncan handle the dying man and his suicidal wife, while she comforted Elissa. As soon as Elissa collected herself, they stopped by the treasury before hightailing it out of there. Elissa let herself indulge in thoughts of revenge; before Halo who tended to be the central hub of the letters alerted her to the fact the rest of their companions had also ceased their letters as well.

Both of the girls' blood ran cold at the thought one of their penpals might be dead. The only reason Noein had not also been recruited was simply Irving requested her presence for a couple more weeks before he sent her to the Orelesian Wardens to repay an old debt between the two. They set a breakneck pace to Orzamar, a brutal pace that left Duncan wondering how two recruits who had yet to undergo the Joining had usurped his position. The guard had tried to deny them entry at first since the Dwarven Kingdom was in turmoil, but the terrifying sight of an enraged mage leaking mana purposely into the air in preparation for a spell and a Shield Maiden with her sword to his throat made him reconsider his denials. Duncan had been greatly amused by the sight.

After a quick conversation they picked Faren to go after. They nearly flew to Dust Town in their haste to find their friend; Duncan ambled along, and found the idiot had been recruited to fake the Proving. They frog marched Duncan to the Proving Grounds, causing much merriment amongst the dwarves at sight, once they found he was moving far too slow. They found Faren, much to his amazement, and conscripted him before the Proving Master could so much as squeak a protest when the two women threatened to geld him for his impudence at addressing them. None of the Surana-stunned dwarves could as much as twitch while the two women and men walked out. Faren complimented them later on their daring.

They asked Faren if he knew what happened to their missing Aeducan, and he'd grimaced before filling them in on Orzamar's latest royal scandal. The women were properly horrified just how much trouble their noble friend had managed to get in. And that he was to be condemned to the Deep Roads… Everyone had to hold back and gag a rabid Halo Surana who fought to go the Diamon Quarter to go murder the Shaperate. The words of a future Flemeth 'Warden your zealous loyalty will get you killed' rang with a crystalline clear truth. The quartet, about to be a quintet, planned to meet up with Duras and recruit the smarmy bastard. They had **told** the idiot to not try and join in on the political dancing of the dwarven arena, but _**noo**_.

They killed some darkspawn while they waited and filled in Faren on the happenings of the outside world. Duras' trial must have had an intrigue or turnback to take so long, but eventually they found the dazed dwarf that reeked of fallen status. Duras had been quite stunned to see Faren after he had cheated the Proving, and to see a human and elven woman had been the cherry on top of his Sundae of Surprises. After the frantic females concluded he was mostly unharmed they began to verbally flail his flesh from him for a good forty minutes, Duncan and Faren watching the proceedings avidly, before hugging the dwarf in relief. As soon as the emotional discharge was over with they started heading upwards, the surfacers got a bit of amused worry out of the dwarves when they saw the sky for the first time.

With that over with the trio of penpals and Duncan fought whether to go after Mahariel or Tabris, but a coin flip later and they were off to the Brecilian Forest. The pace was slower on the account of their shorter companions, but it wasn't a real difference really. They entered quickly, and stormed the Dalish camp as if it was a hostile enemy fortress much to Duncan's bemused chagrin. The Dalish were feeling the beginnings of Surana-shock when the quintet completely bypassed their accomplished Hunters without any difficulty, but it took fast when the dwarves and females asked (see: demanded with great aggression) to see Theron Mahariel. The Keeper reluctantly showed them the feverish elf, and Duncan showed he _did_ have some use after all. He diagnosed Theron as suffering form some sort of taint sickness which Joining could possibly cure.

Duncan swiftly and secretly conducted an emergency ceremony, which relieved him to see the elf had survived. Theron woke up later and saw four faces eagerly staring down at him with grins (Halo and Faren), smiles (Elissa and Duncan), and a smirk (Duras) greeting him. The elf blinked stunned before grinning as he put two and two together, he might have lost a friend however stupid but he had four of his closest here! The quintet conversed amongst themselves, quickly sharing newfound woes and news, before gathering a disappointed Duncan to start the trek to collect their last friend who was unaccounted for.

The track to Denerim was the most pleasant as the route was sunny and perfectly temperate. The quintet conversed back and forth over the decisions each had made and explored what they could have done differently. Elissa and Duras were the touchiest about it, but years of being badgered into talking it out by Halo overcame their reluctance. The sextant made their way through the crowded market place with stares traveling in their wake to the Alienage. There the quintet of penpals found out their friend had done something chivalrous that made them want to strangle him. A delinquent noble had rounded up some of the elven women, but Darius had gone and gotten himself in trouble with the guard when he proceeded to beat the noble and his buddies into the ground. Which the noble had proceeded to bleat to the guards that it was Darius' fault and they were trying to imprison him. One more recruiting and Darius was free without any troubles.

Duncan felt his eyes soften at the laughing friends who had been forcibly rescued due to the stubborn, likely insane, elven mage. It was quite obvious the septet of friends were beginning their odd philosophic talks of past events and the tactic of combats and politics again, but Halo looked… restless. It unnerved Duncan, obviously Halo sensed something but she was not speaking a word of it as she watched over the chattering octet.

~Returning from Rewind~

Halo shook herself free of memories of her friends and began to write her letters. "Dear Noein, by the time this reaches you you've probably assumed I'm dead or something else silly. Let me assure you I am not. I just kind of randomly popped up in Kirkwall. It's fun here. Write to me soon! Love-Halo Surana"

"Dear Theron, I'm not sure what you've heard about me about now but I am not dead. I just appeared randomly in Kirkwall. I know I know it's so me, but I really _did_. So write to me okay Theron? I wanna hear if you've gotten any better at lockpicking! Love ya- Halo Surana"

"Dear Darius, knowing you the ultimate gossip monger would have every tale of my supposed death by now. But rejoice! I still hanging in here! Just not in Fereldan. Not quite sure how I got to Kirkwall but still it's full of loot! Write back okay? Love-Halo Surana"

"Dear Duras, I'm sure you've driven poor Faren bonkers by now with the thees and thous that tend to pop up in the most random places when you talk. He did always threaten if he heard one more pompous thou he would gut you and make sausages from your innards. I'd be so disappointed if that had actually happened by the way. Well I managed to survive a most spectacular fake death, and then popped up in a dirty alleyway naked in Kirkwall. Only me right? Write back O Smarmy one! Love- Halo Surana"

"Dear Elissa, sorry I killed old Howe before you got the chance. He stood in the way of money with my name engraved on it. So before I stop and think 'Whoops! Shouldn't do that!' Wham bam dramatic death scene! Anyways obviously I am not dead or a ghost since I'm writing you this letter right now, but I found a way to teleport to Kirkwall without knowing how! Fascinating no? Write soon! Love- Halo Surana"

"Dear Faren, hopefully the Aeducan is still flouncing around by the time you get this. It would not go well for you if he isn't. Anyways I'm sure even you know I'm supposed to be dead, but I am in Kirkwall! Hurry and come help me determine if it is where the Maker resides since I'm obviously dead in Kirkwall! Love- Halo Surana"

She wiped her forehead, it was hot, and handed her letters to a merchant Fereldan bound. She had paid the honest man, and hopefull he could find he friends. Or at least bring word of their death…

"Halo! We need to go now!" Varric called out, looking for the chaotic elf. She smiled sadly, before turning with a brilliant smile "Coming Varric!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Meeting the Family

A/N: Still the poles at tied at 6:6 so the two idiots are still fighting over Halo…

Hawke: LIGHTNING BOLT!

Fenris:RAWRG!

Sin: Oh yeah it's going _down_. Now as I said last chapter was a spontaneous one, so it's not concrete how the story's gonna morph now. Don't worry Fenris will be introduced next chapter. Random Fact! Orginally Hawke's first name was to be Talos till I changed it to Acheron!

After Halo mailed her letters and saw Hawke was not going to wake up anytime soon, she picked up the tall man with a muffled grunt. She held him as if he was her bride. While it was needless to say everyone was very surprised her slim and petite frame was capable of such feats, being an Arcane Warrior _**did**_ pay off after all.

At first they had been stopped by an anxious helmet wearing Templar who thought they might be kidnapping Hawke. Luckily Halo's and Varric's smooth words soothed away the Templar's worries. The squad boarded the ship with little trouble after that. Everyone, except a blushing Halo, smirked as Hawke curled around the person who held him. Which ousted him as a clingy cuddler extraordinaire. Quietly they left the ship with the quiet snickers of the sailors trailing after them like mischievous children following their target. Halo followed Carver's lead like a duckling to his mother duck since she had no clue as to where the Hawke rookery was, and after everyone went their own way. Soon they arrived to a somewhat rough looking neighborhood, and Halo whined like a distraught puppy at the stairs. Really all the hellacious stairs was like being in the Tower again.

Carver paused and said "I'll go first. Let's try to not make my **mother** faint this time." He opened the door and called out "Mother, Uncle we're home! We have company!" Leandra and Gamlen looked to Carver with confused surprise. Neither Carver or Acheron _ever_ brought anyone home. After Carver entered their jaws dropped to the floor with a loud clang at seeing Acheron Hawke being carried in like a bride across her threshold by her husband by a small elven female. "Hello! My name is Halo Surana! Please calle me Halo. Oh! Acheron is fine. He just fainted."

Gamlen smirked at the last bit while Leandra became concerned. Really what man fainted if he was not sick? Leandra bustled over the still unconscious male and had Halo put him on the bottom bunk bed. While the women fussed over his brother Carver gossiped over the day's events. Varric's opinion that Carver was very similar to Gamlen was truer than he knew. As Gamlen pressed Carver for juicy details, Leandra tried to subtly press Halo for answers; but after being around Zevren a Crow, Leliana a Orelesian bard, and Morrigan a most cryptic witch Leandra was about as subtle as a Pride Demon in the Chantry.

Easy to say Leandra got no more than the barest of bones, cracked open and marrow sucked out, of facts. What little she did get she spun into a tale worthy of Varric at his finest and drunkest. It went something like this…

Presenting to you, Leandra's Mind!

Halo got down on one knee and declared in the Gallows for all to hear of her love for Acheron, an apostate, and any Templar who dared to try and sully her love would be brutally punished for his impudence. As she proposed marriage, Acheron Hawke was so overcome by love for his lover that he fainted from it. As a horde of Templars, worthy of comparison to the infamous Darkspawn horde, swooped down on the couple to capture them as they were lead by Meredith herself. Valiantly Halo fought with her gleaming sword, cutting through the vile Templars like a cherry red dagger fresh from the forge through butter.

However the villainous Templars seemed to be endless, despite the hundreds Halo had already slaughtered. As Halo began to finally falter and tire, her companions heroically leapt to her support. Working together, their bonds of friendship overwhelmed the corrupt and demonic Templars. With the lovers' nemesis overwhelmed, they ran for the ship and escaped by the hair of a Qunari. (Qunari have the finest hair of all the races, except their hair rivals the elves. This is why it is always either cropped short or put in braids.)

After landing in the Docks they then proceeded to battle their way into and through Lowtown's gangs and the Carta in order to take her injured lover back to his mother's tender love and care.

Back to Reality

As Leandra proceeded with her eerie fantasy, Halo sidled over to a fascinated and horrified Carver. "Hey! Does this happen to her often?" Carver shot her a mildly disturbed look. "Nope. When our father was alive he'd tell us to just leave her alone. Shocking her out of it isn't pretty." He swallowed painfully before continuing "Bethany, my twin, tried once and almost ended up married to the town's reverend Mother. I still don't understand how it happened or how it was possible. We had to run for it when it became apparent that the Mother thought it was for real."

Halo smiled "What a lovely memory. Is Bethany no longer with us?" Carver seemed to wilt before her eyes. "No. She rejoined the Maker's side a year ago. Bethany was a mage and died to save Mother." Halo frowned sadly "I'm sorry to hear that. She sounds like she was a good person. Looks like the Maker is lucky to have her at his side." Carver smiled wearily at her "Thank you for that. Though I've no idea why I'd tell you any of this." Halo shrugged "Everyone sees me as the ideal person to confess this kind of stuff to. Needless to say I've gotten very, very good at keeping secrets."

Carver gave the woman an uneasy look. The elf had some sort of air or perhaps attitude that made it much too easy to just let her listen to all of his woes. Big Brother was similar, but it was not nearly as cultivated and emotional stuff made his usually suave brother a bumbling fool. Look at what had happened at the Gallows. A hug and a declaration made him _**faint**_. Even stranger he now felt better and more at peace with Bethany's death. Carver thought to himself 'Okay. Now **that's** scary. Darkspawn, dragons, and demons any day if it'll keep me out of her sympathetic, secretive, and cute clutches!'

Halo seemed bound and determined to prove the telepathy rumor about mages was true "Avoiding me doesn't help. It tends to wind up as an emotional scene causing moral dilemmas in front of many people." Carver blanched. Was she reading his mind? "No you ninny, I'm not reading your mind. I've simply had it happen many, many times."

Carver did not feel reassured at all.

As Carver sank into his not oft used mind, Halo took a look around. Seeing a express order potions lab she instantly knew what she'd being doing to pay her rent. Being a Master Herbalist, due to no one else willing to learn it to make the Dwarven Regicide Antidote, would make it a nearly costless snap. Poisons and explosives were only added to her repertoire if they were pretty basic. Runescrafting was new. Before she either found the runes or bought them. Odd. Then she found some letters, and quickly she leafed through them. 'Oooh! A paying job! So this merchant wants his cargo back huh? And the job can be done before midnight! Score!'

Quickly she tiptoed past all the Hawkes, and defunct Amell, lost in scatterbrained thought to Acheron. She lowered her mouth to his ear and said in her "Wake up before I eat your soul you pathetic mortal." voice as Alistair had put it, with a smile. "**Acheron Hawke if you don't get up right now…Carver will be forced to bite Gamlen while wrestling in this swanky naked mud wrestling pit.**"

Acheron Hawke had never woken up so quickly in his life as those horrific words snaked their way into his brain. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Electric Backstories

A/N: Yeah it's taken a while to write this out but here it is! And word to the wise HAWKE HAS WON THE POLLS!

Fenris:Grrrrr…

Sin: No worries Fenris! I just might pair you up with Noein or Elissa~ And for my viewers I am mortified to find that though I wrote this a week ago it wasn't uploaded! I honestly thought it had! But I'm going to make it up to you cause I have written two chapters!

After having the beds shuffled around some in order to make room for their impromptu boarder, and while Gamlen was screaming at Leandra, Halo filled in a still somewhat terrified Hawke. At the mention of money, Hawke was instantly restored to normal. The memory of the _**voice**_ was a distant thing with the tantalizing scent of money in his nose. Amongst the three of them- Carver, Hawke, and Halo- they 'discussed' who would go along for the mission. Aveline was instantly rejected on the grounds it was illegal. For the same reason Varric was unanimously added to the squad. Hawke found himself already added to the roster when he was about to suggest that he stay at home in order to get some sleep. Merrill was added hesitantly, added since she was not quite there with the teamwork there yet and she really needed the practice but her misfiring was an issue.

Carver refused to be left behind and Halo was just going to tagalong and hopefully provide healing and backup. So with a little side trip to pick up their companions, and they were off to Lowtown's market. Surprisingly even thought it was Kirkwall's night, it was more like dusk or twilight than night. Just for fun Halo threw a fireball high in the air. Hawke and Carver shot her dirty looks as Merrill began to joyfully copy her lead. One stern frown from Varric calmed her down quickly enough though.

Very easily they found the jumpy dwarf sent their way by Athenril. Quickly he admitted to being a lyrium smuggler for the Templars. Just as quickly Halo divined he must be late with the Templars' shipment. And with Tower-born knowledge derived from Greagoir when the Chantry let the lyrium run dangerously low to remind them of their addiction, an uncharacteristic grimace adorned her aristocratic face. This was bad; **very, very bad**.

After finding out the location, the five plus hastily summoned Mabari, set out for the Alienage. Along the way they encountered some gang called the Sharps, causing Halo to simply say "Oh look. My money is walking around on two legs. Let's go get it shall we?" With chuckles under their breaths they made quick work out of the poorly outfitted wannabe killers. Soon enough they came to the suspicious looking house that was their target. Varric went in first and quickly disabled the small traps that had been scattered around. And Halo pulled on her Fade Shroud as the guards caught wind of their break in. Once the pathetic attackers were dealt with and looted of all their earthly possessions the squad rounded on Halo.

Varric sneaked in his question "Halo, I've never even _heard_ of that ability." Halo shrugged "I should think not. This is an ability straight from Arlathan." Merrill practically flew to Halo "What? You mean to tell me you found something that taught you that thingamabob that came from Arlathan? Please! You must tell me!" Halo shook her head and spoke slowly "The source I learned my skills from was an Ancient Arcane Warrior who had been waiting to be freed since the Fall of Arlathan at least." Merrill's eyes grew to the size saucers could only fantasize about. "It's soul was in an gem I picked up since it was sparkly. It had forgotten almost everything it had once known, but it still remembered being an Arcane Warrior. It offered all it's remaining memories in exchange for freedom. I agreed, for I was sick of being on the sidelines. It passed onto me it's remaining memories and I upheld my end of the bargain. But before I freed it I gave him, since it had a masculine tone and feel to the voice, a name. I said no one should leave this world without a name. Before he left for the Fade I named him Styxx since he had despaired in the darkness for so every long. I don't think I've ever seen someone so eager to die." Hawke and Merrill looked at Halo like children unhappy with the tale's ending, Carver was skeptical, and Varric was frantically scribbling down the fragment of Halo's past. She added to Varric "I found it in the basement of an ancient Elven ruin that was in the Brecilian Forest, which was also functioning as the base of operations for the Werewolves." Varric's shit eating grin grew to fantastical proportions. Getting Halo drunk enough to pry out all of her stories was now a top priority!

Since their curiosity was now satisfied they investigated the chest, which contained no lyrium whatsoever. Halo spoke the common opinion "We've been had. And wandered into a trap in the process of being had, drat it!" Dejectedly they went outside. And found a small horde of somebody's flunkies.

Halo perked up when the head twit ordered them to attack. Score! She quickly called out "Hawke! Mind if I take this?" He instantly backed up as Varric threw his 'bottle of funny fumes' and shouted back "Sure why not?" Quickly she began to build up some magical steam. Hawke correctly guessed she was going to use a field wide spell. "Everyone! **Pull back**!" Hearing the urgency in his voice no one argued. Hawke's quick thinking had saved the squad from a painful electrocution. They grimaced at the shrill screaming from all the men covered in metal and holding metal weapons, and the smell of seared meat.

Hawke and Merrill threw fireballs at the twitching men for target practice. In fact they quickly ran through all the spells they knew that needed precession aiming while the Lightning Storm held the unfortunate souls in place. Varric also took advantage of them to judge what he needed to improve in his skills as a rogue. It was practicality in using Halo's stress reliving torture session for everyone else's usage. Except Carver since he was strictly close combat, but he was very thankful anyways for the chance to watch Merrill put her magic through it's paces. Once everyone but Head Twit was dead, he quickly stated in fear that his backup was going to kill them. As soon as he was done his backup showed up to declare everyone was dead, then collapsed to the ground dead himself.

A lanky elf with snow white hair, spiky armor, an enormous amount of tattoos, and bare feet appeared. Who then promptly punched his fist into the man's chest and crushed his heart as he tried to degrade the elf. Though the others were shocked by the display, Halo's thoughts were centered on 'Can I do that?' While the elf was shaking off the blood and meaty bits Halo pulled on her Fade Shroud to hopefully avoid such an end herself if he was the enemy. He seemed surprised to see her transparent figure, extremely surprised. She waved happily to him. He stared, before Hawke interrupted by clearing his throat. The elf introduced himself as Fenris, an escaped slave. When he mentioned the flunkies were slavers, Halo felt a snarl rip out of her throat and she kicked a nearby body. She decided to answer Hawke's questioning stare. "I broke up a slaving ring in Denerim." Fenris snarled ferociously "Tevinter magisters had spread a sickness and then claimed to be the healers sent to treat the very ailment they had spread. They set up a 'quarantine', which was in fact where they tried to ship off the elves." Merrill's loud gasp broke through "Zevren, Morrigan, Alistair, and I had gone to see why there was unrest in the Alienage. I offered myself as bait to the 'healers' and found out what was happening. The magisters gave me lots of good equipment and coin. And that Loghain had signed a contract to sell the elves as slaves had the Landsmeet in an unholy uproar."

You could almost see 'Fenris plus twenty like' hovering over the lanky elf. With the side story over with he explained his situation. Instantly the money hounds in Hawke, Halo, and Varric sat up when he said 'Hightown'. Hightown meant he was rich, and that he anxiously wished to donate all of his worldly possessions to the needy also known as Halo and Hawke plus company. They agreed to help the elf with happy smiles on their faces, except Carver, and agreed to meet Fenris in Hightown. Tonight was destined to be very profitable with looting a mansion and getting much needed Warden maps.

Or as Halo would joyously proclaim for the world to hear "Score!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Magical Revelations

A/N: As you know I'm sorry and all that. But there will be a tad bit of crushing on Halo from Fenris but no worries, Hawke won the poll. Now who knows anything about Sebastian? The kilt wearing archer that pretends to be celibate? I'm too cheap to buy his expansion pack so either someone helps me out or you can say bye bye to kilt boy! On a different note I have an idea poll on my profile. Go. Vote. Now.

Fenris had taken off without his hirelings to scope out Danarius' mansion. Once he thought about it, he really should have waited for the merry band. But the one they had called Halo, had been like him. Able to exist somewhat in the Fade and somewhat in the Mortal Realm, but with no lyrium markings…

It set his head spinning as he struggled to comprehend that he was not the only one with these abilities. For so long he had seen himself as an unquestionably freakish piece of nature, and now comes along another with questions following in her wake like ducklings follow their momma duck. It really set the 'unquestionably freakish piece of nature' bit on the fritz, making something deep inside his soul kind of simultaneously stroke out and dance. He physically and mentally shook his head and thought to himself 'Focus Fenris. Interrogate Halo after killing Danarius.' It was a good thing he did, for the one making his head hurt and her friends rounded the corner. Quickly they conferred amongst themselves when he asked (see: demanded) to join their squad. After much debate they chose to replace Merrill, with Carver to escort her back, with himself and Halo. Without further ado they entered the mansion. As soon as they entered he called out in a fierce bellow "I'M COM-Oof!" and fell to the floor like a felled tree. He sprang back up and whirled around to find an unrepentant Halo behind him. She crossed her arms "Fenris you twit! Are you trying to make my life more difficult? You never, ever, ever tell the enemy you're coming!" Fenris goggled at the elf. Then blushed a painfully furious red up to the tips of his pointy ears as the common sense in her words sunk in and caused him to stare at the floor in shame. Maker! What if he had just ruined their chances at killing Danarius?

"Hey, it's fine! I'm sure we'll still be able to murder the bastard still." She began to panic as she thought he was crying, when he had just snorted bitterly. "Hey! Don't cry! Please?" Varric and Hawke looked amused as she started to verbally flail around in her attempt to stop his 'crying'. Eventually she just gave up and crushed the lanky male into a hug, which seemed to make him freeze up as if he had seen something unspeakably horrible. Like finding out Danarius was both his twin brother and father and his mother was his sister and his sister was his niece twice removed. Horrible. Varric started to choke on laughter when he noticed Hawke's expression; pure jealousy adorned his rugged features and made his gold eyes look like molten gold as he tried to burn a hole through the male elf with the power of his jealousy. Fenris felt his blush intensify after his brain recovered from the shock, and Halo let go of him now that he had 'stopped crying'. "Let's…just get going." He muttered and rushed off into the next room, only to be greeted by several shades.

Quickly they surrounded him only to be forced back by a wave of ice from Halo and a quick Chain Bolt from the charismatic Hawke. He focused on the battle as a now sorta-here-and-there Halo covered his almost berserk style with her lithe and graceful dance of styles. Once the shade were sent back across the Veil, and the other three searching for anything 'shiny' as Halo and Hawke put it, he let it hit him he was fighting with _mages_. He had been _hugged_ by a mage. A mage had _the same abilities as him_! He forced himself to resolve this later with them, after Danarius was dead. They were slaughtering the opposing spirits with Halo's many ranged spells and Varric and Hawke pinned them in place for him to chop down. Halo would occasionally do an en masse healing, but it was painfully obvious that she was _much_ more inclined to wade into the thick of battle. Fenris had never met such physically inclined mages as Halo and Hawke. By the Maker's fluffy undies, Halo despised the thought of getting a Mage's Staff so much that she willingly chose a long sword over it! It was strange, like the world had reversed itself when he got knocked onto the floor. Eventually they had killed and looted everything the money hungry trio could find and lay their greedy mitts on. With their way clear of demon and loot they made their way to the master, Danarius', suite.

Varric blasted the door open with an Archer's Lance and they dashed in, swords, crossbows, and magic ablaze. Fenris let out a slew of Arcanum, Antivan, Orelesian, Fereldan, and Qunari curses fit to paint a rainbow of verbal filth in the air. You could almost taste the foul tasting rainbow. Overcome with anger at himself, Danarius, and irrationally at the two mages who had tried their hardest to help him off the old bastard, he left the building in order to not cut them down where they stood. Well he could have tried but we know how well _that_ would have gone over. When they came outside he lashed out at them for being mages. Hawke seemed upset in his own way but let Halo deal with the angry ex-slave, obviously uneasy with emotional displays.

Halo raised an eyebrow at Fenris and said "Magic spoils everything it touches? What do you think potions are? What makes runes? What does Creation Magic do? Magic _does not_ **spoil** everything it touches. We understand that you hate magic due to Danarius, it's a sign that you have psychological health, but do not belittle the rest of us who are innocent of the Imperium's crimes. We did not ask to be treated as killable demons that are to be locked away, torn from family and friends if you have any, under the jurisdiction of the Chantry who strangles the Templars who in turn strangle the Mages who then follow the pattern and strangle both the Chantry and the Templars. We did not ask to be denied the freedom to see the sunlight. We did not ask to be locked away in a dark Tower, where Templars and Mages both suffer under the suffocation of the Chantry. We did not ask to never know peace in our dreams that are filled with demonic traps. We never asked for anything the world does to us, but we adapt and survive. In summation Fenris, _**do not say that magic spoils everything it touches**_." Fenris felt ashamed for lashing out in anger, so ashamed to taint the air with his private hatred. It was wrong for him to apply his hatred to these two mages. They had helped him, and here he was…

Fenris offered them their payment, which Halo made Hawke take when he offered his sword for the Deep Roads expedition. She stated "Alright. This money is going to buying you a non-rusty broadsword, and some armored shoes." Fenris looked at his feet in confusion. Why did he need shoes? He had done well enough without them for all of his life. He asked why and got an exasperated look "All it takes is for someone to get the bright idea to stab your foot with their sword or crush it with their hammer and you'll not be fighting for a very long time or maybe ever again. Granted that kind of ingenuity is rare, but you never know Fenris." He paled as he imagined the scenarios she had laid out. Shoes were now a must. The trio left him to his thoughts and new mansion, leaving Fenris with the feeling that knowing the two mages would bring even _more_ chaos to his already admittedly unpredictable life. But somehow it made him quirk his lips in amusement rather than scowling.

He blamed Halo Surana.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Recipe for an Outpouring of Emotions

A/N: I've been distracted by the awesomeness that is known as Morrowind. So updates will be slow for the foreseeable future. Now lay back and enjoy the chapter and think if y'all would enjoy a Dragon Age/Mass Effect X-Over. And the other ideas on my homepage.

Checking the position of the moon outside, Halo found it was roughly thirty minutes to Midnight. Luckily Fenris' skills had made dealing with the various demons quite easy. Dealing with Fenris himself on the other bitten hand was not.

Sure she understood his past due to the Circle, but she doubted Fenris would ever see it like she had eventually come to. Actually she would be kind of worried if he did… But saying _all_ magic spoilt everything made her back stiffen with righteousness, a sign that would have either sent her adopted family to sighing in despair or cowering behind Sten or Shale in fear. However it seemed Fenris had only been lashing out in helpless, furious, despair at being denied Danarius' death. Which reminded her of Alistair when she had been forced to use the Baroness' blood sacrifice to save Redcliff's son. Helpless to seemingly change or effect his surrounding. Furious at her for making the difficult choice/being a mage. Despair that someone had had to die/Danarius got away. And guilt after lashing out, really they were so similar in their reactions it was eerie and scary. It made her wonder if they had been brothers once upon a timetime or two ago.

The lack of shoes had puzzled and worried her, due to the possibilities she had pointed out to Fenris. She realized a moment later that Fenris had likely never _had_ shoes to wear before, so it never occurred to him to do so. She was just glad he had accepted the shoes idea once he thought about the ramifications of fighting without them. Halo could also sense the frenzied fury of Hawke's magic, indicating just how upset he still was. She would need to talk to him afterwards, once Anders' got his affairs in working order.

They made it to the local and impressive Chantry to find Anders in all his impatient, nervous, and feathery glory pacing back and forth. "Maker! What took you so long? You're nearly late!" Hawke shrugged, seemingly indifferent to Anders' panic. "Paying job. Loot. Fun." Hawke was usually quite glib and entertaining but tonight the man was seething in confused jealousy. He had only just met the adorable, attractive, elven mage and here he was acting like a Mabari denied his bone! He firmly resisted the urge to bash his head against the wall till the stupidity infecting his brain dribbled out via his ears. It would do no good after all, this was like Staff infection. Once you got it, it was not going away ever.

As they entered the cloying air of the incense that was prevalent in the entire Chantry, Halo scrunched up her nose as the too sweet smell made her eyes tear up. Slowly she climbed the stairs with a sense that somewhere a vile and cruel Goddess was chanting gleefully "Doom doom doooom~ Do-do-do-doom! Doom, doom, DOOM~!" It was irrational and was probably her imagination is what anyone else would say, but Halo Surana _knew_ that there was someone in the background pulling their strings like they were mere puppets whose sole purpose was to dance to the evilly cackling entity's whimsy. Therefore she forced everyone to stop for a moment and activate their Sustained Talents and summon Cerberus. Everyone gave her odd looks, but the nervy look on her face and the way her hand twitched spastically for Spellweaver made them comply.

Finally they spotted their rescuee, and then he turned around. "Oh how I am hating being right this time around." Halo said before casting Earthquake to provide a spot of cover. For all their supposed abilities of handling Mages, Templars sucked unless they were Hunters or Archers. This fight Halo was regulated to field wide spell casting and mass healing since Anders was mowing through the Templars like a mad dog. A mad, rabid, bellowing, glowing dog. The Templars donated their armor, weapons, and assorted coins and goodies to their purses with great reluctance but gave in eventually to Anders' persistence. And wonders of all wonders, the Tranquil recovered a little of himself when Anders' apparent Abomination status let in enough of the Fade to circumvent the Chantry's branding. It was heart breaking to watch Anders' former lover beg for death and Anders delivering his final request for peace. Halo shed a tear for her friend, knowing that doing such a thing never really left you no matter if they asked for death or not. Alistair had come to understand that eventually, the day she had offered herself to stop the mad Blight stricken God.

After gathering Anders, they made their way slowly back to his clinic in Darktown. Once Anders collected himself, he told them precisely what had happened to cause him to try and merge with Justice. Which caused Halo to say "Ah. Now the glowing and dual toned voice makes sense. Still… awesome effects without the ugly mutations of an unwilling Abomination." Anders' calm mask shattered at Halo's easy acceptance. He had readied himself for a brutal rejection from the person who had been famous at the Tower for giving a lecture about the forbidden art. "Sure, Blood Magic isn't inherently evil in of itself. However it does leave you even more vulnerable to possession, and seems to lead to irrationality, paranoia, and insanity. And really there's nothing it can do that a little creative thinking with normal magic can't. So when you think about using it remember this: Blood Magic is a tool as is all magic. Compare conventional magic to it, and Blood Magic is a double edged sword with no hilt. It'll kill and maim, but it's going to do just as much damage to _you_ as it is to your opponent. Conventional magic is a single edge sword with a hilt, it can do just as much killing and maiming as Blood Magic but you'll not get maimed by _your_ own magic in the process. Therefore using Blood Magic isn't only detrimental to you, it's _stupid_."

Hawke added in his own humorous affirmation to Halo's opinion and acceptance. Varric gave the verbal equivalent of "Meh. So he's an Abomination. I'm supposed to care **why**?" Anders had a look of stunned joy on his face at their accepting neutrality. Because honestly, how many people would take the truth he had just revealed so calmly and easily? Not one of the Chantry's brainwashed sheep that is for sure. Halo tried to suppress the urge to hug the mage who was looking like a kitten being taken in out of the pouring rain and given milk, but failed miserably. When Halo collided with the feathered one you could hear his spine popping like popcorn across a Darkspawn infested battlefield.

Anders let out a noise between a mouse being strangled and the death cry of a mortally wounded Ogre. Everyone in the clinic gave a sympathetic wince and a shudder of fear. The elf may be tiny, but she could **hug**. Varric whispered to Hawke "I'd rather be hugged by a pissed off Ogre from how Anders is acting." Hawke, the love struck fool, simply shook his head. "Indeed, Halo is incredibly strong. Think we could make her hug Carver in two?" Love struck fool Hawke was, idiot no. Varric seemingly thought about it. "It could work. Do you think we could bribe her into doing it?" Varric thought hard for he really, really, really wanted to see the brooding boy wonder feel great embarrassment and public humiliation for all his…there was no other way to put it except as bitching. Varric's eyes had a crafty glint to them as he conferred with Hawke. "Okay Hawke, here's the plan…"


End file.
